Red vs Blue: Through the Wormhole
by BIG Z1776
Summary: When the Reds and Blues bring their battle into the SG Universe things get out of control. The Reds and Blues cause havoc for the SG-1 team that was not prepared for this kind of mission and must adjust to this new band of rejects and super commanoes Set after Revelation and during Season 3 of SG-1. I brought in the OC's from my story Love Red vs Blue Style Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I decided to try something here. I know that I'm not done with Love Red vs. Blue Style but June has had a lot on her plate so I decided to try and keep up my RVB stuff and write something that has been on my to-do list for a while now. A Stargate/Red vs. Blue fic. I decided that I would bring in my OC's for this one, just to have a little fun with it.**

**I'm just trying this out, if you guys like it then say so and I'll get you more.**

Chapter 1

Valhalla

Red Team

"Simmons, do you have that thing ready yet?!" Sarge bellowed from on top of the base.

"Almost sir."

"Well hurry the fuck up, I'd like to get back to Earth within my lifetime," Liz groaned from her seat next to Grif. Both Orange clad soldiers were leaning against a wall in the shade, being lazy as always, while Lisa and Simmons tried to reconfigure their teleporter device to send them to Earth and home.

"Hey, would you like to do this? Well then be my guest," Lisa snapped back, throwing a wrench at her twin who barely dodged it, only to have it hit Grif in the balls. Griff groaned and curled up and fell out of his chair writhing on the ground.

"Lisa! If you're gonna throw wrenches at Liz at least make sure you aim!" Carmen yelled angrily.

"But at least you had the decency to hit Grif," Sarge added on, actually rather pleased, "good work soldier."

"Uh…thanks?" Lisa replied, turning back to Simmons, "What's with that Sergeant of yours?"

"Uh…it's complicated. He hates Grif…"

"I figured that out."

"And he's been making plans to get rid of him for years. But each time, he either missies or Grif gets lucky."

"He wasn't too lucky a minute ago."

Both Reds chuckled at that and continued working while Lopez worked inside the base to get the power generator primed for the activation of the reconfigured transporter. Apparently they needed more power than the base was normally able to provide, which was why the transporter couldn't normally get them to Earth or a planet that far away. While they did that the Reds' own pair of Freelancers, Hawaii and Alaska were off somewhere in the canyon walking around, trying to find a good spot to relax and be alone together after being reunited.

"So how's life treated you while you've been with the Reds and Blues?" Alaska asked Hawaii as they walked next to the large waterfall on the Red side of the canyon.

"Not bad, although I haven't been able to surf since I was recruited. The girls treated me well, I mean sure they have their problems…"

"Like their obsession with killing the Blues."

"Hey, like that's not cool, you know as well as I do that the Director is responsible for that war. He tricked those poor fellas into fighting each other for his own benefit. Don't tell me that the Reds and Blues at the bases you went to train at didn't have the same problems."

"The base I was sent to train at, Rat's Nest, was wiped out before I got there. Every Red and Blue there was dead," Alaska quietly responded.

"Their armor didn't protect them? I thought Reds and Blues were practically invincible?"

"It was Maine."

"Oh, poor guys they didn't have a chance."

"Enough about that, seriously Hawaii. Why have you stayed incognito?" Alaska said, stopping in her tracks to face the big Agent.

"I didn't want you to know failed at what you trained me to do," Hawaii replied, hanging his head low in shame.

"You didn't, the Director did," Alaska replied, holding her gloved hand on Hawaii's cheek to bring his face up to look her in the eye.

Meanwhile, out on top of the hill that overlooked Blue Base, Donut and Kate were sitting on the ground, sniper rifles sitting next to them. They had been half keeping watch, half yapping and braiding hair with assorted flowers Donut had picked up. They had no inclination of doing anything remotely near what they were ordered to do: keep an eye out for the Blues. That little miscalculation would more than likely cost them, as they would find out.

They had been there for about an hour, resting underneath the shade of a large tree with their rifles leaning against it, just barely within reach. Which meant that they could easily be surprised attacked, if their enemies had that much competence.

"Hey Donut," Kate said as Donut was tying in a large blue flower into her hair.

"Yeees?" Donut replied warmly.

"Do you ever feel like you're being watched by someone?" Kate said.

"Donut she's asking you a question!" a familiar voice piped up from behind Donut and Kate.

Both Reds jumped and turned around to see two blue figures wearing Mk. V helmets. They had their weapons aimed at the two pink reds and were rather smug about it as well. The dark blue girl holding a shotgun to Kate's head, much to Donut's displeasure, was Rachel, who was standing with most of her weight on one leg in a relaxed pose that said it all, "got you bitch."

"Oh no," Kate groaned as the Blues took their weapons and pushed them toward their base.

"Come on Captain Crunch, you're going home with us," Caboose said cheerfully, pushing Donut without resistance towards the tall tower that was Blue Base.

"Oh are we having a sleepover?" Donut giggled.

"Donut, we're prisoners!" Kate reminded him, getting her hands shoved on top of her head by Rachel who shoved her forward, "Hey!"

The two Blues moved their prisoners towards the base with Caboose and Donut chatting it up while Kate was roughly forced forward by Rachel with her shotgun in her back.

"What are we going to do Caboose? Duck-duck-goose, oh no freeze tag, no dress up!" Donut chattered.

"Or we can play hide and seek!" Caboose suggested.

"Seriously, what is up with this guy?" Kate said a bit annoyed. But Rachel didn't appreciate that comment at all and pushed Kate hard, forcing her stumble forward as they walked through the ice cold creek and fell flat on her face in the water.

"Oh…Rachel doesn't like it when you say mean things," Caboose said as she picked herself off and tried wiping the water off of her visor. Only to have her view filled by the figures of four other Blues.

Standing in front of her were Sergey, Lea, Sister, and Tucker. Sergey was the most intimidating to her, she and Sergey had gotten into several battles back at Ridgeline, all of which she lost badly. As she got to her feet she saw Tucker and Sergey step forward and grab her by both arms and yank her to her feet. Donut and Caboose walked into view and they were both rejoined as Donut grabbed her by her arms to keep a protective barrier for the both of them to rely on. But it was more for Donut than anything.

"Well, well, well, a little lost aren't we Reds?" Lea taunted, her arms crossed over her chest.

"We found them braiding each other's hair, it was nice," Caboose said.

"Seriously Donut?" Tucker groaned.

"Well Sarge doesn't let us do it at base," Donut replied innocently.

"But braiding?! What is with you Reds? There is so much more you two could have done with some 'alone time' if you get my meaning," Tucker continued.

Rachel shook her head and began relaying the events to Sergey through her complicated sign language at an insane pace. He and Jenny were the only ones on Blue Team who knew what the signs meant so he translated as he went.

"They were spying on us it seems. So Reds, what is it you learned?" Sergey asked.

"Not much, those blue flowers I picked are an excellent complement to Kate's eyes while her armor really brings out the…"

"Why do I bother, Lea, Rachel take these two to where ever it is you guys hold your prisoners. Sister can you show 'em where to go?" Sergey said, walking off to the top of the base.

"Oh I know where, here I'll show you," Donut said leading the way forward.

"Hey Red, seriously? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lea groaned, shoving Donut back and followed Sister into the base with Rachel and Caboose behind the two captive Reds.

Blue Team

"Hey Church," Sergey said as he walked in behind the group of Blues on top of the base. Tex, Church, Washington, and Jenny were just sitting around or standing talking about what the Reds might have been up to. They'd been very quiet lately and this capture was the first incident they'd had in Valhalla in over a month.

"Wassup man?" Church replied leaning back against the grav lift next to Tex.

"Caboose and Rachel caught a couple of Reds out on the hill spying on us," Sergey reported, sounding quite average and nonchalant doing so. This wasn't his first rodeo, he'd done this quite a few times back at the girls' and his old base.

"They did huh?" Tex grunted in surprise.

"Yeah, Caboose managed to do something without actually killing you in some way," Tucker piped up.

Tex chuckled in amusement at that as the conversation continued.

"So what're gonna do with them anyway?" Wash asked sitting against the wall on a bench.

"Probably hold out for a good bargain, maybe we can get one of their vehicles or something," Church replied without much thought.

"Yeah that's what we did," Jenny put in, "whenever one of us would get captured or if we captured one of them we would trade for stuff like robot kits, rations, movies, and the tank on one occasion. But we really regretted that one. Monty's an asshole."

"How can a tank be an asshole?" Wash asked, a bit confused. He'd never had any experience with the Reds' and Blues' smart tanks.

"It's a smart tank Wash, they both have one," Tex replied.

"Oh yeah I heard about them but I didn't believe it. Weren't those things the biggest danger to you guys behind Freelancers?" Wash asked.

"You have no idea Wash. That fucking tank almost killed Rachel and Lea the first day the Reds got it.

"That's how our CO got killed," Sergey piped in.

"I thought that jackass got killed by Lea?" Tucker put in.

"No actually, Lea put him in a position to be killed she tricked him right into the tank's sights and then blew him sky high," Jenny replied.

"Sounds like you guys lost as many guys to fucking tanks as we did," Church grumbled.

In that moment, a loud crack sounded throughout the canyon, in the second after that a shell from the Red side of the canyon impacted right into the wall of Blue Base and shook the building to its very foundations. The Blues looked over the railing of the building to see a line of Red soldiers along with two vehicles, a Warthog, and a tank. They started charging forward as the lues scrambled into a defensive position. This was going to get ugly.

"See I told you he's an asshole!"

**Well what do think, don't worry I'll bring in the SG-1 folks when I put in the next chapter. Well if you have anything to say please post a review and say what you think.**

**Next Chapter Preview: The Blues stumble onto the wormhole, and the Reds stumble onto the Gou'ald.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well someone is following the story and I got a few go-aheads from some friends of mine so here's chapter 2. I would like it if you guys would read **_**Love Red vs Blue Style**_** so that you understand who the OC's are here. But it's your decision in the end. **

Chapter 2

Valhalla

Red Team

"Attack!" Sarge ordered from the driver's seat of his Warthog with Lopez driving and Carmen on the machine gun.

"Get 'em!" Simmons yelled as well, charging forward with his Battle Rifle blazing fire.

The whole of Red team charged straight down the hill with weapons belching bullets at their sworn enemies from long range. The eight men and women strong team attacked ferociously but in a completely disorganized manner, they just surged forward without a care for strategy or tactics. The tank, Monty fired away, shaking the foundations of Blue Base and scarring the tough material that made up the large structure, and in effect stirring up the Blue hornet nest. Every single Blue charged outside except for Caboose who was in effect a greater danger to his own team than he was to the Reds.

"Come on men, and ladies, get those dirty Blues!" Sarge hollered, firing his shotgun at the Blue Base from an ineffective distance as the Warthog was still a ways away from the base.

"_Why do you use that weapon if you can't hit anything with it?"_ Lopez groaned to himself in Spanish.

"Thanks Lopez, this weapon is great."

"_Idiot."_

The Red infantry ran at full speed toward the Blue base firing away from behind the cover of a rocky outcropping and a few trees next to the wall of the canyon.

"Simmons," Grif stuttered, firing his Battle Rifle, "I can't feel my hands."

"Jesus Grif you've only fired three bullets!"

"Yeah but these bullets are bigger than the old guns," Grif responded taking cover behind the boulder to avoid getting shot by a burst of fire from what appeared to be his sister.

"Haha, take that asshole!" Grif could hear his sister scream.

"Sister! What the fuck?!" Grif yelled.

"Oh sorry big bro, hey!" she ducked as a burst from Grif impacted next to the doorway she stood in.

"Now we're even!"

The fight had been very evenly matched with no real scored its, neither side figured it out until they heard a scream from inside.

"Oh no! Mean lady, mean lady!" it was Caboose screaming at the top of his lungs and running full tilt to the Blue's Scorpion, Sheila where Rachel and Lea were taking cover.

"Caboose!" Lea yelled, "What is it?!"

"Mean lady, in the base. She took Admiral Buttercrust!"

The two Blues looked at each other and thought the same thing, Alaska. They knew by now how stealthy Alaska was and how easily she could kill them if given the chance. They pushed down the rock of nervousness in their guts and decided to head on back into the base to figure out if she was still in their base. Both of them left Caboose in the care of Sheila who was waiting in ambush for the Reds' vehicles.

"Rachel, you go first, you have the shotgun," Lea whispered motioning inside.

Rachel looked inside then back at Lea and shook her head and pointed at Lea then pointed inside. 'You go first!"

"What? Hell no! You go…"

_BANG!_

In that moment as Lea pointed at Rachel the whole world around them suddenly started ringing as an unbearably loud explosion detonated right next to their feet. Along with being completely deaf they were also very much blind by a bright flash. Both Blues leaned over covering their visors with their hands in an attempt to keep more of the flash bangs from taking an additional effect on them. As they tried to recover three figures burst from the doorway right past them and made a break for the Red lines. Bullets followed their path as the Reds began retreating towards their base, with the Blues deciding to stay put. It seemed strange to the Reds but then again these were the Blues, they could have done anything by this point. Not even their Freelancers had done very much which was a precursor for things to come.

"Hurry up!" Sarge yelled as the last of Red Team made into Red territory.

"Sarge, I think now would be a good time to use that transporter. You know, before the Blues decide to follow us," Carmen said, stopping next to Sarge.

"Sounds good to me, Simmons, you and Liz dial it up, we're getting out of here."

"Yes sir."

The Reds ran as fast as they could towards their base and were not even aware of the fact that they were being watched. Every single Red was ready to finally get out of the Hell hole of the Red and Blue War and relax for a change ad see their families. But, their respite would be short lived.

"Simmons, we ready to go?" Sarge asked, waiting on the group of troopers to finish their work.

"Seriously you two let's go, we've been waiting forever," Liz groaned.

"Fuck off Liz," Lisa called out angrily.

"And, there. We're good to go sir!" Simmons reported as the blue transporter effect shaped in the middle of the pad that the Reds would step through.

"Alright, let's go!" Kate squealed excitedly.

"Ready to hit those beaches Hawaii?" Alaska asked her boyfriend with a bit of a flirt to her voice.

"Oh yeah baby let's do it!" Hawaii bellowed.

"Grif, you go first," Sarge then ordered.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in surprise.

"Why are you sending me first?"

"Just in case we end up inside sun or something extremely painful. We need to know that we're not stepping to our own gruesome demise."

"Oh in that case take Liz with you Grif," Carmen said shoving her toward the Orange soldier.

"Fine, whatever, let's go Grif," Liz said walking up right next to her orange boyfriend.

The two Reds stood at the teleporter for a second before they both grabbed ahold of each other's hands and stepped forward together. In a split second they vanished and were gone.

"Aww…" Kate cooed.

"That was so sweet," Donut added.

"Hey guys we're good, come on through," Grif's radio came through.

"Alright, let's go Red Team."

As one, the rest of Red Team took the next few steps forward and felt themselves shot out of the cannon of the transporter and into the very edge of known space and time. And then, unbeknownst to them, they were pushed beyond that boundary and then went further bypassing their own dimension. They all remerged into the depths of a clearing in the middle of a dark forest with several stones around them and then they had a large vertical ring with what appeared to be water in the area of the ring right behind them. All the Reds stared at it with no clue as to what it was.

"Grif!" Sarge yelled, "I thought you said that we were at Earth?"

"I did," Grif said back, "I thought that this was like some nature park or something."

"Grif there are no nature parks with big ass pyramids in the middle of them!" Simmons replied, pointing out in the distance where a large golden pyramid stood.

"Well we're here," Lisa said, "might as well ask where we are."

"Agreed, come on everyone, let's go," Carmen said stepping down the stone steps to make her way to the large construct.

The rest of Red team followed her as she walked on but they couldn't help but feel that they were being watched. Donut and Kate were the worst, by far.

"What was that?" Donut squeaked aiming his rifle at nothing.

"What?" Simmons groaned, not even moving to face Donut this time.

"A noise…in the bushes."

"Oh for God's sakes Donut it was probably just a rabbit or something," Grif grumbled.

"Are you sure, maybe we should check it out, just to be safe," Kate trembled, pokking her own sniper rifle out from behind Donut, "or at least throw a grenade into its hiding place.

"Really Kate?" Liz said, turning to see her companion in a state of complete fear.

"Keep moving scardey cats," Carmen ordered from up front.

"But what if it was something?" Donut mumbled in fear aiming his rifle at another imagined threat.

"Then they'll meet me my shotgun and I," Carmen whooped.

"That's my line woman!" Sarge grumbled out loud.

"Beat you to it, sir."

The Reds continued walking along without a care for stealth or hiding their presence in any way whatsoever. They marched slowly up a winding trail that finally led them to the very steps of the pyramid. The building was massive, and there were several statues or something at the gates to the entrance with men in some kind of gray armor at the entrance carrying staffs at their sides. But they were a great distance away from the group of guards so the Reds were left to dwell on who they might be.

"Who the fuck are those guys?" Liz asked no one in particular as the Reds stood at the treeline in the shadows to stay out of sight.

"How should I know!" Kate responded.

"You have the sniper rifle, duh."

"Oh right," Kate responded quietly.

Kate hoisted the rifle to her shoulder and held it in place so that she was able to get a good look at whomever it was guarding the golden pyramid. She zoomed in to maximum to get a good look and saw something quite odd. The two men wore an antique style of metal armor like those of the knights and ancient Greeks or something. They had an even odder feature on their foreheads, a strange tattoo. Kate studied the stoic faces that looked out at the landscape in utter concentration and discipline and then brought the scope away from her face. She stood there confused for a moment as her team mates questioned what she had seen.

"Well, what'd you see?" Carmen asked a bit impatient.

"I don't know, they're wearing some weird armor and they're carrying some weird staff type weapon…things."

"Are they a threat?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know, go ask them."

"What do we do Sarge?" Simmons questioned, clearly puzzled.

"We move up and see what we can find out, who knows they might be A: rebels, sworn enemies of Earth and Red Army. Or B: mall cops or security guards who have nowhere else to be and nothing to show for their lives. We need to be ready to take 'em out, just in case."

"Why would we take out mall cops?" Grif blurted in disbelief.

"Grif, sometimes you've just got to go for style points. Besides, I won't hurt 'em, much."

"He's got a way with words doesn't he?" Liz whispered to Grif as Sarge led the way at the pyramid with the rest of Red team right behind him.

SG-1

"What the gray doesn't bother you?" O'Neill taunted the exotically dressed Hathor who held a squirming Gou'ald symbiote in her hand not even a foot from his face.

In the fake gate room where Sg-1 was being held prisoner by at least a dozen Jaffa warriors under the service of the Gou'ald known as Hathor they all now faced the possibility of being a new host to a Gou'ald. They'd just figured out the hoax and had been caught. It was a normal situation for SG-1 to say the least.

"Alright but just not the neck I've got real bad…"

In that moment O'Neill made a grab for the symbiote in an attempt to kill it and prevent the implantation. But a bolt of blue energy hit him as he grabbed the parasitic life form and was overwhelmed by a whole slew of sensations of pain that rendered him basically inert as he crumpled to the ground. Hathor spun around to see a woman in white holding a zat gun primed and ready.

"Fool!"

"He would have hurt the symbiote," the brunette responded coolly.

"Which you have done I his place. Return the symbiote to the safety of the Jaffa," Hathor ordered.

As the woman nodded the Jaffa went to restrain SG-1 and Hathor ordered them to be taken away just as the alarm went off.

"_Jaffa cree!_" the alarm sounded, "_intruder alert. Unidentified forces have infiltrated the base."_

"Jaffa, cree!" Hathor yelled, she then turned to SG-1, "It seems your friends have come to rescue you. Rest assured, they will not succeed. Take them away!"

SG-1 was shoved away with two Jaffa wearing the elaborate Horris helmet piece, carrying zats in their hands. The facility was in chaos, Jaffa ran in every direction to repulse the apparent rescue mission as the team was shepherded to a secluded place where Hathor thought that she could hold them until her Jaffa had dealt with the situation properly.

"Colonel, you okay?" Carter asked, being shoved forward forcefully.

"Yeah, not the first time I've been zatted, as it were," O'Neill groaned.

"Do you really think General Hammond really sent a rescue?" Daniel asked quietly, letting the hope show in his eyes.

"I would be surprised if this wasn't our people," O'Neill replied.

In that moment O'Neill and the rest of the team heard the very pronounced staccato of gunfire. It rang down the halls as the two Jaffa tensed up at the thought of battle in such a vulnerable position. They knew they were in no place to fight off the expertly trained experts of the Taur'i. But they comforted themselves in the knowledge that the Taur'i couldn't shoot them when they weren't there.

"Freeze!" a loud voice bellowed from behind the two Jaffa, "release your prisoners and drop you weapons!"

The two Jaffa spun around as the three humans ducked, knowing what was about to happen. A roar of gunfire ripped through the air as the combined forces of five SG Teams poured out a relentless barrage that killed the Jaffa instantly and made them tumble back and over SG-1.

"Clear," the voice of Colonel Reynolds bellowed.

"Oh you think?!" O'Neill responded, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Colonel Reynolds," Carter said, seeing their rescuers.

"You guys alright?" Reynolds said, walking up to Sg-1 as the troops behind him policed the weapons from the Jaffa guards.

"Just dandy Reynolds, just dandy. I would assume the gunfire in the distance is a distraction. Nicely done," O'Neill said, taking one of the zats from one of the troopers.

"Then you would assume wrong sir, we don't know who they are."

"What?" Carter said, "They're not SGC?"

"No ma'am," another soldier responded, "we had infiltrated the building when the alarm went off and we started hearing all this gunfire. It gave us a clear shot to you."

"Sir, we should see who these others are. They might be valuable allies," Carter suggested.

"She's right Jack, I mean, anyone who straight up attacks the Gou'ald could be a big help."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, that's the right quote for this situation isn't it?" O'Neill said.

"I'd say so," Daniel confirmed.

"Fine, Reynolds, lead the way."

As the team was about to move out the group saw a flurry of staff weapon blasts come flying out of the hall adjacent to them. They also heard that same weapons fire. Whoever they were they were packing a lot of guns, and were not shy about using them either. The Taur'i unit looked around for orders as to what to do next as the sound of gunfire came closer. Then in one instant, eleven men and women in bulky large armor came barreling around the corner in a panic firing their weapons from the hip into the hall they'd just come out of.

"Run!" one in maroon yelled.

"Oh crap who are these guys?!" his comrade in orange yelled back.

"Oh shit," a woman in red armor said, noticing the presence of the SG Teams in the room.

"What?" another man in Red armor asked with gruff voice.

"Sarge, you may want to see this."

The red armored man turned quickly and leveled his weapon at the group of green camouflaged troops pointing their weapons at him and his squad.

"Uh-oh."

"Wait! Wait!" Daniel said before the man could fire, "We're friends."

"Define friends four eyes," the woman replied.

"Four eyes?" Daniel replied, quietly and studiously.

"Easy big guy," O'Neill tried to calm down Daniel.

"Who are you?" the woman said, ignoring the fact her squad was continuing to battle the Jaffa from around the corner.

"We're soldiers, from the planet Earth, and it seems we have a common interest here," Daniel pleaded.

"Earth?!" the man replied, "Why didn't you say so? Come on! Red Team let's move out we're getting the Hell out of here! Grif, I need you to…"

"No way!" the orange yelled.

"Grif…if you don't run out there and try and draw their fire and hopefully get killed I'll shoot you myself!"

"Uh…what did you order him to do?" Carter asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it."

**There we are, hope you guys liked it. Keep in mind I'll be going over this in detail to make it better later by editing out bad content and then replacing it with better content. Now that you've read this I would love it if you would please review and give me your opinions.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Blue Team arrives in the…most inopportune moment possible. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are again with another exciting chapter of something no one has ever done before. It makes me feel so good that I am the first to actually do this, and the support is better than I thought it would be to be honest so as a reward here's another chapter, and then a another right after this because I'm feeling generous. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"Who are you guys anyway?" Jackson asked, attempting to gain some information on these potential allies.

"Who are we?" Sarge asked, clearly surprised that they didn't know who the Red Army was.

"Yeah, we've never met anyone at your current state of technology that is actively fighting the Gou'ald," Carter replied strapping on a uniform so that she would be able to fight her way out along with the rest of the team.

"You really think they don't know?" Carmen asked Sarge curiously.

"It's safe to say they have no idea what Red Army is, so yeah. I'll do it Corporal," Sarge said quietly.

"Ahem, I'm Sarge, our CO. We're the glorious Red Army, enemies of the menaces to freedom and culture..."

"The Gou'ald," Carter finished.

"No! The Blues!"

"…"

"The who's?" O'Neill asked, stepping forward.

"Oh come on man! You know the Blues! The enemies of everything that makes us Reds free and whatnot."

"I'm sorry, did you mean another faction that is just like you, but Blue?" Jackson asked, quite curious.

"Duh…" Carmen groaned.

"Some kind of civil war perhaps?" Daniel mused as he turned to Sam and Jack who just shrugged.

"We've been at war for years! Thousands of Reds have died to bring about the end of the Blue menace!" Sarge yelled.

"Uh Colonel, we have a problem if you guys aren't too busy we need to get out of here," Colonel Makepeace said stepping forward to break up the talks that weren't going anywhere.

"Yes, let's leave along with the glorious members of Red Army," O'Neill chanted sarcastically, much to the annoyance of the other Reds.

"Fine, we'll lead, we have better armor than you munchkins do," Sarge said stepping out in front of the SG teams to lead the way forward.

"Did he just?" Makepeace asked as the Reds shoved he and his men aside.

"Yes Colonel, he did," Jack said, dodging aside to let the massive figure of Agent Hawaii go through.

"Hey hippy!" Carmen yelled as she peaked around a corner.

"Yeah Carpy, what do you need babe?" the titan asked.

"Quit calling me that you overgrown pile of shark bait, take that Laser of yours and blow that wall open."

"You got it Carpy," the giant said attaching his small SMG's to his thighs and pulling his large bulky SPARTAN Laser onto his shoulder.

The Earth born humans stared as the large weapon began to glow at the firing end as a pin point red light shined on the wall and showed exactly where the man was aiming. The weapon began humming as the tip of the weapon began to glow red. Carter immediately put it together in her head.

"Look away, the blast might burn your retinas."

"Our what?" Jack asked, turning to look at Carter just as Hawaii discharged his weapon. A solid red beam shot out the end of the barrel about as large around as a barrel. The beam impacted the golden wall and in a split second melted it into vapor and detonated the volatile naquada in the wall supports in a magnificent show of flame and fire balls. The building itself shook with the powerful detonation as the Reds and SG teams stumbled in place.

"Wow," Carter mused, looking the handiwork of the powerful weapon.

"And I had it on its lowest setting too doll."

There was now a hole the size of a minivan in the golden wall that led right outside into the wilderness Hathor had built her facility in for the sake of protection. Trees and grass greeted them as the teams ran through the hole in their bid to escape while four of the Reds laid down covering fire with powerful semiautomatic assault rifles.

"Grif, Simmons you're the last out!" Sarge ordered as the four Reds took on several Jaffa who fired away with their staff weapons as they took cover as the heavy bullets struck their cover and in some cases them. Sparks spewed from the shattered metal plates as the four Reds, Grif, Simmons, Liz, and Lisa fired away. The Jaffa struggled to fire at the group effectively as they all escaped through the hole in the wall and made their quick getaway. As the last two Reds finally made their way out of the hole three of the SG Team members under Colonel Makepeace ushered them out and tossed a pair of grenades into the hall they'd just come from. Thumps and screams echoed from the building as the grenades went off and the whole group proceeded to run towards the Stargate.

"Hey Reds, watch this," O'Neill said pulling a detonator out of his vest.

In a single push of a button the group felt and heard the explosions of C4 behind them where the SG Teams had placed it so as to be able to block off any pursuit by the Jaffa of Hathor. The team of over twenty humans made a mad dash for the forest and finally made it to a well traveled trail the Reds had come on earlier. The SG Teams knew the way and knew their enemy and led the way toward where the gate would be. The forest was very quiet, and very spooky, which got under the more refined nerves of the SG Teams who knew better.

"Something's not right," O'Neill whispered as they continued their trek along the deserted trail.

"Colonel?" one of the SG Team members asked.

"We're being watched. Listen," O'Neill said, listening in on a few small little noises.

There were the occasional few snaps of twigs and rustling of bushes, _sloppy,_ O'Neill thought, looking at the bushes that were a few meters away from the column. O'Neill pulled the charging handle back and aimed at the rustling bushes.

"Identify yourselves or be fired upon," he yelled, keeping his MP5 aimed and ready.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A dark seductive voice echoed behind O'Neill, the group spun around to see several figures in what appeared to be similar armor to the suits the Reds used. But what stunned the group was the fact that they all wore armor colored in some form of the color Blue. None of the Reds fired though, and neither did the Blues.

"So these are the Blues," Jackson said, standing up.

"Yep," that same voice said from directly in front of O'Neill. At that moment a ghostly black shape materialized directly in front of the group, aiming her pistol right at O'Neill's face.

"And you are?" O'Neill asked sarcastically.

"Agent Texas."

"Excuse me, did you just say Texas?" Daniel asked rather curiously.

"I do believe she did," Carter replied in disbelief.

"Well it's possible that they're descendants of the Native Americans of ancient Texas, back then it was known as Tejas, which loosely translates to…"

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" another man asked a bit annoyed, he wore gray and yellow armor and held a large black assault rifle looking weapon at the Reds instead of the SG Teams, "My code name's Washington, big deal."

"What?"

"Yeah bro, mine is Hawaii, and she's Alaska," the Red giant said, "We're Freelancers, although I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard of us. You know the program being shut down oh…"

"Three years ago, in 2567."

"Oh boy, this'll get a little tricky to explain to Hammond, if we can get out of here," O'Neill groaned, contemplating the hours of paperwork these guys and gals would require once they got back to base.

Just then a loud horn sounded and the yelling of the Jaffa warrior became quite loud as the party of Jaffa grew nearer. The Blues turned and groaned at the oncoming Jaffa's presence. The Reds too groaned in annoyance, but the SG Teams instead readied their weapons and prepared for battle, surprising the Reds and Blues. But the apparent Freelancers stepped forward, putting their Red and Blue allegiance behind themselves and readied their weapons.

"Stay behind us. Reds take the left flank, Blues the right. You softies stay in cover, our armor can take the hits," Tex ordered coldly.

The Reds and Blues reluctantly took their positions and sloppily moved to each flank and prepared to O'Neill was a bit insulted, a bit dumbfounded, and bit impressed at the mass of armor and weapons that had just joined their side.

"Makepeace did you forget to have Colonel put on this uniform? I feel like I have to repeat that fact every few seconds."

"Sorry sir, maybe next time."

"Hmph, next time," Jack grumbled, taking a position behind the titanic figures in their armor.

"Let's move," Texas ordered, "Alaska, you're with me, we'll scout ahead, Wash, you and Hawaii clear the path forward of any hostiles we encounter, rendezvous at the ridge three hundred meters to the North. Synch?"

"Synch," all three Freelancers responded.

Just like that the two female Freelancers took off at a full sprint, with the jogging Reds, Blues, male Freelancers, and SG Teams right behind them weapons ready. Immediately they began hearing a lot of weapons fire emanating from the path ahead of them. Bodies of Jaffa began appearing, torn to pieces by the expert precision of the Freelancers. But a great many remained. The armored soldiers immediately engaged, bullets tore into the poor armor of the Jaffa and they began falling quickly. The Reds and Blues though weren't nearly as proficient as the Freelancers in their competence but got the job done. The expert commandoes and Marines in the elite SG Teams really felt left out of the fighting as they pushed forward through the main force of Jaffa. Dozens of the warriors were killed, a few fell after having the large sniper rifles the Reds and Blues used paint the forest behind them a bright red from the point blank rounds striking the fragile metal.

"Damn, those are some guns," one Marine whispered in quiet admiration.

"Thanks," Donut chirped up, "I thought it was about time someone noticed. You see Sarge, those curl ups did work after all."

"Dammit Donut," Sarge yelled, firing his powerful Shotgun into a pair of Jaffa who jumped up in front of him, "Your work-out routine is not proper battlefield conversation."

"But now will you consider making it mandatory?"

"Maybe, but we're not wearing those uniforms you designed!" Sarge growled.

"Aww…" Kate pouted, "I worked hard on those, they would look great, especially on you Corporal."

"Fuck those damn booty shorts Kate! I," Carmen yelled firing a blast from her shotgun, "am not," firing again, "wearing those!"

"Oh I don't know Red," Lea said, in a taunting manner, "you never know until you try."

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"God dammit Blue!"

Just like that the column stopped, and the SG Teams saw right there what it took to set off the Red and Blue feud. The Reds immediately turned on the Blues, although it was piecemeal and disorganized but it was no doubt lethal. And the SG Teams were forced to duck down behind the closest armored figures for safety and were separated rather evenly in the process. Most of SG-1, O'Neill and Carter, ended up with the Reds, while Daniel ended up with the Blues. The two Freelancers tried to calm down the situation but it was too late. A three way battle had just begun and there really wasn't any way to stop it short of bringing in tanks.

Meanwhile at the Stargate, Hathor and a band of loyal guards had escorted her to the Stargate where it had been secured by a detachment of her warriors along with several staff cannon turrets that had been hidden most of their existence but now activated for the sake of security. Hathor could hear the rattling of machine gun and staff weapon fire in the near distance, interrupted by the occasional explosion of a grenade coupled with the screams of her Jaffa. She'd been most displeased with the untimely arrival of a group of unknown but powerful soldiers who had foiled her plan of infiltrating the Taur'i with a symbiote implanted SG-1 that would have given her everything she would ever need about the Taur'i to destroy them. But now things had taken a bad turn and she was forced to retreat to one of her few strongholds.

"My queen," one of her guards said, "the chapa'ai is ready for our departure."

"Very well," Hathor hissed looking out at the raging battle.

As the guard began to dial however, the Stargate flashed into operation, without any sort of warning from the seven chevrons that indicated its activation. A strange pure white light held steady in the Stargate, stunning the gathered Jaffa who had never before seen a Stargate do such a thing. But what came out was just as terrifying for them. Two enormous monstrosities of metal rolled out through the gate and rolled down the steps and forced the Jaffa back in fear the massive turrets scanned back and forth. The gate deactivated, and left the two tanks staring at the Jaffa.

"Destroy them!" Hathor commanded in fear of her own life.

"I wouldn't do that mate. Tangling with a pair of M808 Scorpion Main Battle Tanks will be the last thing you ever do."

**How's that for a cliff hanger? Does it suck? Yeah probably but gotta give you reason to come back. **

**Next Chapter Preview: Tanks meet Jaffa, Jaffa meet tanks. Reds, Blues, and Freelancers meet Teal'c.**


End file.
